


Three Runners and a Baby

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, One Shot, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing a baby out in the zombie wasteland, three Abel runners need to get him safely back to base without the undead claiming them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Runners and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly headcanon and has nothing to do with any plot, I just wrote something and shared it on Tumblr. I'll put it here as well. Enjoy.

“Can you stop it from crying?” Simon asks, looking around nervously for zombs.

“No I can’t stop him from crying. Poor things probably starving,” Jody response, carefully hitching the baby further up on her hip.

“Well, that screaming is going to attract zombs and get us all eaten,” Simon tightens his grip of the baseball bat he’s holding.

“I’m just glad Five is here in case something happens,” Jody look forward to where Five is running ahead of them.

“Oh, you trust Runner Five to protect you better than good ol’ Simon?” He teases lightly.

“Actually, yes,” Jody responds with a grin.

Suddenly Five comes to a stop just ahead, staring into the bush, head cocking from side to side to get a good fix on the sound. With a growl, Five shoots off the path through the trees. Jody and Simon continue running, knowing the dog will easily catch up.

“Like I said. I’ll bet Sam didn’t even pick anything up on the scanners.”

“No,” Sam crackles over their head sets. “But who knows what Five is scouting out. Might not even be zombs.”

A slight rustle from behind and the Five comes trotting up the trail, quickly catch up to, then overtaking the other two runners.

“Judging by the look of Five’s face, pretty sure it was a zomb Sam,” Simon says. Five glances back, licking at their muzzle lazily.

“Ew…” Simon mutters. “So what can we do to get the baby to stop crying before it brings a countryside of zombies down on us?”

“He probably needs to eat,” Jody snaps.

“Can’t you feed him then?” Sam questions.

“With what Sam?”

“Oh, I have a couple power bars,” Simon offers off-handly.

“Power bars, Three? Really? And he’s going to eat that with what teeth?”

“Well I don’t know! Maybe we can kind some canned green beans or something. We’re still a ways off before Abel.” Simon wonders.

“He seems too young. He’s probably still on formula.”

“We have to do something before… Hey, where did Five go?” Simon asks, looking around.

“Five was in front of you just a second ago… Let me check the cams…” Sam mumbles.

“Where’s your might rescuer now, Four?” Simon jokes. “What are we going to possibly do without our K-9 companion to protect us?”

“Knock it off, Three. Five could have thought there was some trouble.”

“You know Five wouldn’t leave us if there was trouble. Drag us off first probably.” Simon smiles fondly.

“I know…” Jody mutters. “Still, we should be careful in case…” Both of them freeze at the sound coming from the bushes, stopping in their tracks. But then Five steps onto the path with a wagging tail.

The two runners breath a sigh of relief, giving a small laugh.

“Hey, what do you have there Five?” Simon asks.

Five trots closer and passes over something into Simon’s hands.

“Five, is that baby formula?” Five sits down with a wagging tail. “That’s great! Now all we need is a bottle and…”

Five yips before Jody can continue and turns to indicate to the backpack wrapped around their chest

Simon steps forward and kneels down to open the bag. It’s over-stuffed with baby supplies and on the other side a few sealed bottles of water.

“Five, where did you get this?” Jody questions, shifting hold on the still crying baby.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get that kid fed and quite.” Simon pulls out what he suspects they need and Jody passes him the baby in order to make out the directions on the formula and make a quick bottle.

Simon, unsure of what to do with the baby, holds him at arm’s length.

A whimper at his feet proves Five looking up at him with a wagging tail.

“What, you want to take care of the kid?” Simon questions.

Five barks softly.

“Okay, fine. Like a dog can take care of a baby better than I can.” He sets the baby on the ground, where it continues to cry until Five steps in a licks the baby’s face. He looks surprised at first, but Five keeps it up until the baby gives a small smile.

Satisfied with the reaction, Five wraps around the baby and place a their head on top of his legs.

The baby wraps a hand around Five’s ear and starts to tug on it repeatedly, but Five doesn’t seem to mind. Their tail is thumping softly on the ground.

Simon huffs and crosses his arms.

“A dog can take care of a baby better than I can,” He mutters.

“Instinct, Three. Something Five has really honed.” Jody steps forward and Five moves to let her pick up the baby to give him the bottle.

“Five’s just a den mother, a fluffy den mother,” Simon comments, lean down towards Five. He receives a ‘boof’ and a lick on the face in response.

“Come on you two. Let’s get this boy back to Abel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't pick up, the headcanon is that Runner Five is, in fact, just a dog with a backpack. Thanks for reading.


End file.
